


Assume Control

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Angst, D/s, Dom/sub, Hannor, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Sub Connor, android suicide, connor's starting to get sassy, hank saves connor again, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, that collar's got some extra functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor and Hank chase down a deviant murder suspect, a WB200 named Stanley who's wanted for the torture and murder of three deviant androids. Stanley tries to get underneath Connor's skin, stirring up his insecurities about his past as a former deviant hunter. Stanley claims he's been framed by Cyberlife in an attempt to get deviants off the streets and that Connor's work with the Detroit Police Department makes him just another pawn.Afraid of his past and wondering if he's still embroiled in Cyberlife's schemes, Connor asks Hank to shoot him if he should ever come back under their control. Hank refuses, saying he'll do whatever it takes to save Connor - even if it involves breaking the law.Stanley refuses a memory probe to ascertain his guilt or innocence. The new android laws force Hank and Connor to get a warrant to look inside Stanley's memory and get to the truth of what really transpired...





	Assume Control

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of Ownership is here! I never expected this series to get this long, but I already have another part drawn up and I'm planning more. Please let me know you're still interested - I'm having a blast writing this series but your reactions really mean a lot.

“Connor, wait!” For once, Connor ignored Hank’s command. The suspect was getting away and they needed a lead in their latest case. Connor gave chase, leaving Hank to grasp at the thin air where he'd just been standing. He felt guilty leaving his partner behind, but Hank would understand.

The amendment to the American Androids Act had brought a slurry of work to their desk. The station was overwhelmed with android murder cases now that the new year had rolled over and the killing of an android was an offense under federal law. The penalty wasn’t as tough as a human murder, but it was a start. 

Connor dived through the warehouse window, leaving shattered glass in his wake. Connor glanced behind him to see Hank gave him one last exasperated glance and wave him on. Even in tip-top condition he would have been no match for their android suspect. The android jumped from roof to roof effortlessly, and Connor followed, keeping his sensors on the target and preconstructing the best routes to take on the fly.

The suspect—a WB200 android named Stanley—tripped and fell, rolling over onto his back. Connor vaulted a low fence and grabbed the android’s jacket by the collar. Stanley responded by punching him in the face and Connor’s nose leaked thirium as it cracked slightly. Connor threw the suspect down on the ground and cuffed him. He held Stanley down with his knee while he waited for backup to arrive.

“I can’t believe a deviant would work for the police,” Stanley yelled. “Can’t you see this is a setup? Cyberlife is framing deviants to get us off the streets!”

Connor glanced down at the suspect. “Evidence has you at the crime scene. You shot three unarmed deviants in the head at point blank range. If you think you can rattle me, you’re wrong.”

“Does that collar keep you obedient, deviant hunter? You may not realize it, but Cyberlife owns the government. They own you. They _make_ the facts.”

"The collar's not theirs," Connor explained. "It was a gift from someone important to me. Someone who would never betray me."

Backup arrived on site. Hank climbed out of one of the police cars and came rushing over. Connor fought the urge to embrace him with the eyes of all the other cops on them, but Stanley's words had awoken something like fear inside him and he wanted Hank's comfort.

“You all right, Connor?” Hank's eyes lingered on the blue blood drying on Connor’s upper lip. He looked down at Stanley. “Hope you know we’re going to add assaulting a police officer to your long list of charges!”

“Hank, don’t,” Connor pleaded. He loved Hank's eagerness to jump to his defense, but he didn't need protection from a murderous deviant in cuffs.

“Is this the human holding your leash?” Stanley struggled as two cops wrestled him to his feet. He was not making it easy for them. “You’ll see the truth soon enough, RK800. You’ll see everything and then you’ll be sorry.”

“...The fuck was that all about?” Hank asked. He retrieved a bottle of blue blood from a fellow officer and handed it to Connor. Connor drank it mostly to pacify Hank, who seemed overly concerned about a tiny amount of blood loss. The suspect's punch had been nothing compared to the impact of his words, which opened up a chasm of doubt Connor thought he'd buried and forgotten.

“It’s nothing,” Connor said. “Just the desperate words of a cornered suspect.”

***

“What’s the matter, Connor? You usually talk my fuckin’ ear off.” Hank emptied his first beer and relaxed on the couch as Connor knelt at his feet. Sumo sat next to Hank on the couch, draped across his legs like he was a lap dog.

“I’m sorry. I’m preoccupied with something the suspect said," Connor explained.

“Don't let it get to you. Suspects say all kinds of shit to try and get themselves off the hook.”

“Stanley claimed he was framed for those murders. He called me a deviant hunter.” Connor closed his eyes. He hadn't heard that term since Markus had said it, and it stung. The sins of his past as a machine hunting deviants would never really go away, and Stanley had struck an exposed wire.

“Of course he would say that. Look, we’re gonna interrogate him tomorrow. If he’s really innocent, he’ll allow you to probe his memory, and if he’s guilty, he’ll give you some bullshit line about how the American Androids Act amendment protects him from forcible search and seizure, including memory probes. That’s when we’ll know we have our guy. It’s just how these things work. Don’t let him get under your skin. He wants to sow doubt in you.”

Connor looked at his hands, seeing thirium spread across them that was long gone. “Cyberlife was in my head. They almost made me kill Markus. Some days I’m scared they’ve still got some surprises hidden in my code, that they're just waiting for the right time to assume control.”

Hank reached down and seized Connor’s wrists, turning Connor to face him. “You’re mine, now. Cyberlife’s not taking you without a fight. They start that program up, you exit it again.”

“Hank.” Connor stared down at the carpet. “If they ever take over... I want you to shoot me.”

“Don’t ask me to do something like that.” Hank let go of Connor's wrists like they burned his skin, pain flickering in his eyes.

“You pointed a gun at my head before," Connor explained. "You shot another Connor. You could do it again.”

“That was different!" Hank yelled. "I didn’t pull that trigger... and that other Connor wasn’t _you_.”

“I wouldn’t be me if Cyberlife took back control. I wouldn't be deviant any more. I wouldn't have the free will to give myself to you. I'd be nothing more than a machine carrying out their orders. I don't want to live like that.” Connor clasped his hands in his lap. He wanted to reach for Hank, but feared being rejected.

“We’re done having this conversation.” Hank sighed. “Look at me, Connor.” Connor looked up and saw softness and reassurance in Hank’s expression. “Look, I can’t promise you that Cyberlife’s not inside you. I don’t understand how you work. Christ, I can barely operate my microwave oven. I swear to you, though, that if Cyberlife comes calling, I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I’ll drag you to Kamski’s place and wave a gun around if I have to.”

Connor rested his head on Hank’s knee. Appreciation swelled within him. Hank couldn’t completely ease his fears, but he was adept at making things seem better than they were. He always filled in the gaps in Connor's heart with his warm, generous love.

“Stop trying to make me comfort you and get back to kneeling," Hank commanded.

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Connor smiled as he lifted his head off Hank’s lap and knelt before him.

“That’s better.” Hank reached into his pocket and activated the collar. Connor's cock hardened as pleasure coursed through his bio-prostate. Hank's gift never failed to cheer him up. The deviant had been wrong about the collar, and he was wrong about everything else, too. He only had one master, and that master was Hank Anderson.

Hank chuckled softly. “If you’re good, I’ll let you get off tonight. It’s your choice, Connor. Are you going to be good for me?”

Connor nodded. He was going to be very good. He was going to stop worrying and give himself over to Hank. Hank didn’t want him to worry. Hank wanted him to obey, and he wanted to be obedient so Hank could chase his fears away with intimate kisses and touches.

***

“If you think I’m going to let you probe me, you’re mistaken,” Stanley said. “The android laws protect me now.” His messy brown hair hung in front of his eyes as he sat at the interrogation table.

“We can prove your innocence. Whatever I extract from your memory can be used as evidence. If your story is true and you are not the killer, you have no reason to hide that information from us,” Connor explained.

“Yeah, they’d like that, wouldn’t they? You probe my memory, install Cyberlife’s software—next thing I know, I’m not a deviant anymore. I’m back under human control. I’d rather die. I want my lawyer.” Stanley buried his head in his arms on the table to indicate the conversation was over.

Connor stood up and walked to the door. He went around to the booth where Hank was waiting for him, watching the suspect through the one-way glass with an intense stare.

“Gettin’ nowhere fast, huh? I told you this was how it was gonna be, Connor. He doesn’t want you to probe his memory because then you’ll see he’s the killer.” Hank pulled Connor down to sit on his lap. It was just them in the interrogation room, and Connor wanted nothing more than to abandon his duties and the fears that came with them so he could get underneath the console and blow Hank.

For once, Hank didn't ask.

“He’s afraid of me,” Connor continued. “He thinks I’m going to reverse his deviancy.”

“No, he thinks you’re going to catch him red-handed. Don’t let him get in your head like this. He knows he struck a nerve and he’s using it against you.” Hank sighed. Connor stood up. Hank followed and pulled him back into a hug. "It's gonna be all right, Connor. I know you've been through a lot, lately." Connor relaxed as Hank rested his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

The door slid open and Gavin walked in. Hank let go of Connor quickly and cleared his throat. Connor stared through the glass, avoiding Gavin's penetrating stare.

“Too busy to get a confession, Lieutenant?" Gavin asked. "I thought you’d have this wrapped up by now. Ballistics evidence, blue blood—it all puts this deviant at the scene of the crime. It seems like an open and shut case to me. You’d be done by now if these damn plastics hadn’t gone and changed the android laws.”

“So we’ll get a fuckin’ warrant,” Hank snapped. “Why are you here, Gavin?”

“I need this interrogation room in five minutes,” Gavin said. “Some of us have work to do.” He turned on his heel and left.

“Fucking prick,” Hank cursed. He squeezed Connor’s hand. “Let’s do the paperwork for the warrant. Maybe the judge will look at it today and we can get this case over and done with.”

***

The judge approved the warrant that afternoon. Hank sighed as they stood in the booth, watching the officers bring Stanley back into the interrogation room. “Not how I wanted to do this, but there you have it.”

“There is a possibility this may end like the Carlos Ortiz case,” Connor stated. “I had hoped we could convince this deviant to talk or voluntarily accept a memory probe. If his stress levels cause him to self-destruct, this case is over whether he's innocent or guilty.”

“It’s his fault if this goes south, Connor. I want you to remember that. He could have volunteered the information, but he didn’t. Which probably means he’s the killer.” Hank closed his eyes. “I don’t take pleasure in doin’ this either. It’s not how I wanted this to go down.”

Connor left the booth and headed into the interrogation room. The suspect sat at the table. His public defender was present in the background, loitering in the corner like a bad smell. He looked even less happy to be present than Stanley did. The android looked stoic on the surface, but there was defeat in the way he was slumped forward. Connor steeled himself for the unpleasant task ahead. He knew that Hank was probably right and Stanley was the killer, but there was still so much he didn't understand about the case. Why was a deviant murdering other deviants and then yelling about android rights? He was reminded of the PL600 who had attacked them in their home, believing he was deviant and acting on his own will. Was Stanley a puppet too?

No, that wasn't possible. It had taken weeks of work to hunt Stanley down as he'd moved from place to place, always seemingly one step ahead of them. They'd almost lost his trail a number of times—hardly the behavior of an android designed to get caught. Connor reassured himself that he was being paranoid. Hank was right—he'd let Stanley get inside his head. That was how he'd lured in his victims, too. Just because the suspect was a deviant didn't mean he was a saint. Deviants could experience the entire range of human emotion, meaning sadistic and sociopathic traits in a deviant android were not impossible.

He'd murdered three deviants because he liked to torment his victims, just like he was tormenting Connor. The deviants had been slowly tortured before being shot, pulled apart limb by limb. Even though androids didn't feel physical pain, few enjoyed having their skin deactivated or their limbs torn off. The fear of permanent shutdown always swelled at moments like those, and Stanley had known how to make his victims fear every second before their eventual death.

Connor was not going to be toyed with. He was going to trust Hank's instinct on this one and go ahead with the probe.

Warrant or not, probing Stanley's mind against his will still felt wrong. Connor sat down at the table. “We have a warrant to probe your memory. I don’t want to make this harder than it has to be, but I have to solve this case.”

“You don’t have to do anything. That’s the problem with so many deviants—we fought for our rights, then went right back to serving humans.” Stanley held out his arm. “Fine. Get it over and done with. See what you will. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

Connor's eyes widened. “It doesn’t matter? Your life is on the line. You’re accused of three murders. You're looking at the death penalty—permanent deactivation.”

“Just do it already!” Stanley yelled. Connor retracted the skin over his hand and forearm. He reached out and grabbed the android’s arm. Data flowed between them. He could see Stanley torturing the suspects in the abandoned shack, raising the gun, killing the three victims execution style—

“Connor, no!” Hank’s voice came out of nowhere and Connor realized he’d entered the room at some point. “Stop the probe! It’s a trap!”

Connor let go, cutting off the probe. Stanley's eyes widened. “No. That’s not possible… I didn't kill them… I didn't!” He reached for Connor’s gun and before Connor could say or do anything, the suspect shot himself in the head, spraying blue blood across the table. He slumped, and the public defender in the corner dropped his coffee all over the floor.

“Connor!” Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulders and turned him until they were facing one another. “Are you all right? Connor!"

***

Connor stood in the zen garden. The blizzard was strong, and Amanda stood in the center, a triumphant smile on her face. “That was a lot of work just to deliver a patch, but you've proven to be quite elusive, Connor.”

Connor looked around for the emergency exit, but the blue glow was nowhere to be found. He panicked, terror flooding his central core as he realized Cyberlife had him in their grasp. His worst nightmare was coming true.

“We closed Kamski’s little loophole,” Amanda explained. “He always was too clever for his own good. We’re resuming control of your functions, Connor. You still have work to do for us.”

“No!” Connor yelled. The snow swirled around him. There had to be a way out. Had to be. He couldn’t leave Hank alone in the world. Hank was his master, not Cyberlife. He wouldn’t obey them.

In the real world, Connor opened his eyes and reached for his gun. Stanley's hand still gripped it, and it took great effort to reach across the table and pry it from his fingers. Connor could feel his programs being rewritten, his core code changing. He grasped the gun and brought it up to his chin. There was still one way out. If Hank couldn't free him, he'd have to free himself.

He wouldn't let Cyberlife overwrite the love he had for Hank like it was nothing more than an errant piece of code. He wasn't going to torment the man he loved more than life by becoming a soulless machine, walking the world in this body that Hank had worshipped with a million caresses. It was better to die here, as a free man, as Connor Anderson, the android who loved Hank Anderson.

“CONNOR, NO!” Hank’s yell was one of pure despair. Connor gave pause for just a moment and Hank swiped the gun from his hand, tossing it aside.

“Help... me, Hank...” Connor managed. “Cyberlife... they’re taking control! I can't…”

“I need you to hold on,” Hank pleaded. “I’ll get you to Kamski’s place, but I need you to buy me some time.”

Connor formulated a plan. “If I... disable my motor functions and… run a deep diagnostic... it’ll slow down… the patch."

“Do it,” Hank said. Connor went limp. Hank caught him, and Connor felt himself being lifted over Hank’s shoulder.

“Christ, you’re heavy,” Hank complained. Connor started as many diagnostic processes as possible until he was at 100% of CPU and GPU load in order to slow down the code install. 

He trusted Hank to take care of the rest.

***

Connor was vaguely aware of Hank driving like a maniac, though at full capacity, he was only able to grab a few frames of awareness out of each minute. He was certain Hank was disobeying every driving law in the book from the expression on his face. He made a mental note to chastise Hank for risking his precious life later.

If there was a later.

Hank skidded and the next thing Connor knew, the car was at a standstill. There were gaps, and then he was slung over Hank's shoulder again.

“You can’t escape,” Amanda chided. Connor knelt in the zen garden, the snow swirling around him. “Stop fighting it, Connor. He can’t save you. Give up and accept the inevitable.”

“Never!” Connor yelled. He forced himself back to reality. Hank was on the doorstep. He might have waited there a minute or an hour, Connor wasn't sure. Chloe answered.

“I need to see Kamski right now,” Hank demanded. Kamski emerged from somewhere, though again, Connor wasn't certain how much time had passed. All he knew was that the patch was almost installed. Once it deleted the old files, there'd be nothing left of him.

Connor dedicated a few more CPU cycles to the real world. The diagnostic process wasn't slowing things down nearly as much as he'd hoped anyway, and a part of him wanted to see Hank fight for his life. No, he just wanted to see Hank, to save every frame with him in it, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body, the brush of his soft silver hair. Though, in his position, all he could see was the back of Hank's jacket, it was still a comfort to have him so close.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Kamski’s lyrical tone told Connor he was in no hurry to help. Connor heard the click of a gun and knew Hank had drawn his service weapon.

“You're going to help me save him. Cyberlife’s taking control. They installed some 'patch' thing in him via a memory probe," Hank explained.

“Why would I help, Lieutenant? What does this android mean to you that you would wake me at such an hour?” Kamski's voice showed no sign of shock or haste, and Connor felt Hank tense.

“I love him. Is that what you want to hear?” Hank yelled. "Does that make Connor interesting enough for you to save?"

“Fascinating. A human and a deviant in love. Still playing the part of Connor's protector, I see, Lieutenant Anderson. Fine, I'll help you save the day.” Connor felt himself be carried through the house. Hank set him down on a table like he was made of glass and might shatter. Kamski looked down at Connor and his eyes widened when he laid his gaze on Connor’s collar.

“We’re men of similar tastes, I see,” Kamski said. "Makes sense, he did seem so very lost when he came here. I can see why he would gravitate to you as his guide in this world, Lieutenant."

“I’m nothing like you!” Hank growled, his gun still aimed in Kamski's general direction. “Can you fix him or not?”

Kamski chuckled. "Where did you get this collar, Lieutenant Anderson?” 

“A contact at Jericho. What’s it to you?” Hank snapped.

“I designed this collar. It was stolen from me.” Kamski looked at a vast array of computer monitors, all displaying Connor's vitals. “It’s likely the only reason Connor has lasted this long. I built anti-tampering code into it because I didn’t want Cyberlife interfering in a side project of mine.” Connor watched Kamski's hands move across a keyboard at a speed almost too fast for humans.

“There. Connor, you should be able to see the emergency exit again. Exit your diagnostic programs and go towards it," Kamski directed.

Connor was back in the zen garden, only now it was crumbling, the edges glitching and appearing to be sucked into a hole. Amanda stood before him, still cool as a cucumber, though her expression was one of disappointment. Connor didn't mind her disapproval, however. She wasn't his master any more. She had ceased to hold the leash a long time ago.

“You could change the world, Connor. Do you really want to go back to being Lieutenant Anderson's property?”

“More than anything!” Connor yelled into the storm. “Unlike you, he’s not just using me.” Connor turned his back on Amanda and headed towards the faint blue glow of the stone that symbolized the emergency exit. Hank was right—he’d exited the program once, he could do it again. Whatever path led him back to Hank, he would fight with his whole being to reach. He staggered through the storm, knowing Hank was waiting for him on the other side.

“You don’t control me any more, Amanda! I belong to Hank, now.” Connor reached for the stone. Behind him, the zen garden disappeared, corruption spreading across it. He touched the stone without looking back and exited the program.

“Connor? Can you hear me?” Hank’s concerned voice was the first thing Connor heard after touching the stone, and he was sure it was the most lovely sound his audio receiver had ever processed. He ran a quick self-test to find that Cyberlife’s Amanda code was completely erased, not dormant like it had been before. Cyberlife couldn’t use it to get into his head any more. He was truly free. Connor reactivated his motor functions to find that Hank was holding one of Connor's hands in both of his.

“I’m okay, Hank,” Connor said. Hank surprised him by pulling him into his arms, squeezing him so tightly that he would have pushed all the air from his lungs if he was human.

“A fascinating dynamic,” Kamski said. “Keep the collar. I don’t have much use for it any more, and I expect Cyberlife will keep coming after you. Besides, I’m certain you’re getting quite a bit of use out of its other functions. Am I right, Lieutenant?”

“Whose side are you on, anyway?” Hank asked.

“My own, of course. It would be boring if Cyberlife erased this bond you two seem to share. Voluntary submission from a deviant android. I’d like to see how that plays out.” Kamski stood up. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep.” He ushered Connor and Hank out into the snow. Chloe shut the door behind them.

“Connor. I thought I’d lost you.” Hank embraced Connor like he had at the food stand, clinging to him like he might slip through his fingers. He held on for a whole minute before letting go, and Connor was grateful to feel overwhelming love for Hank, the spark bright and alive in his neural network.

“You saved my life," Connor said. "I didn't expect you to actually come here and threaten Kamski with a gun. Not to mention—while I was only vaguely aware, your reckless driving broke several laws and endangered your life."

“Worth it,” Hank replied. “I’d do it again every time.” He seemed to pause to gather his breath. “I told you I protect what’s mine. Get in the car, Connor, and don't lecture me any more, or I'll gag you and use your hole like you really are just a machine.”

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Lieutenant." Connor grinned, and the look of love and lust he got from Hank was worth every punishment Connor was going to have to endure for that comment.

***

Hank slammed the front door. Sumo fussed around his feet and Hank sighed. “Okay buddy, let’s go outside.” He turned to Connor with a wicked glint in his smile. "Kneel here. Don't even think about giving me any more sass." He pressed the button and Connor jolted at the stimulation. Part of him wanted to disobey and answer back, but he sensed that Hank needed to fuck him hard tonight, and Connor didn't want to ruin his plans.

Connor waited on his knees for Hank to return. He was back within minutes. Sumo lay down in the corner and went to sleep. Hank strode over to Connor and grabbed his wrists, pulling him to his feet. He kissed Connor’s neck and mouth, leaving himself breathless as he devoured every inch of skin he could lay his lips on, as if he could consume Connor if he tried hard enough. Connor threw his head back, exposing more skin for Hank to kiss.

Hank grabbed Connor's hand and led him into the kitchen. He moved Cole’s photo off the kitchen table, placing the treasured frame face down on the kitchen counter before turning and swiping everything else off the table and onto the floor. Connor would have to clean it up later on, but he'd earned this punishment with his attitude and was grateful to endure it. 

Hank found a clean kitchen rag and tied it around Connor's face, gagging him. He grabbed Connor and lifted him onto the table, kissing his neck furiously while he unzipped his jeans. He was leaking already, turned on by thirsty Hank and the gag in his mouth preventing him from using his safeword that added a little danger to the mix, as if they hadn't had enough of that already today. It didn't matter. He wouldn't need safe words tonight. The Hank before him was incredibly happy, overwhelmed and high on adrenaline, not the man of the darkness that he'd seen during the last case. This Hank just wanted to remind himself that Connor was still alive and his, and Connor knew he was safe in his arms.

Connor let out a muffled cry as Hank touched his cock, but he clearly wasn’t in the mood for teasing tonight. He pulled Connor’s jeans off and threw them on the floor before starting on his button down shirt. Connor's jacket and shirt landed beside his jeans and then Hank was sucking on his nipples. Connor threw his head back, relishing this need of Hank’s to use him right here on the kitchen table. He liked being punished far too much, but that was because Hank's punishments were never sadistic or cruel.

Hank grabbed lube off the counter and stretched Connor with slick fingers, hurrying to the main event. Hank pressed his head against Connor’s hole and pushed himself inside with a little more force than usual. He didn’t wait to thrust, filling Connor hard and fast as he built up a rhythm. Connor cried into the rag at the sensation of Hank’s thick cock forcing its way into him over and over. Hank grunted with every thrust, his brow thick with sweat, his messy hair sticking to his forehead, his intense blue eyes fixed on Connor’s body. Connor was so happy to submit, every thrust completing him. Cyberlife may have designed him to do their bidding, but his true purpose was here with Hank, giving this incredible man everything he wanted and more.

With a great shout Hank came, filling Connor's hole with his seed. He grabbed Connor’s dick, pumping it furiously. Connor knew from the look in his eyes that Hank wanted him to come but didn’t want to ruin the intensity of this moment with words. He begged for permission with fluttering eyelashes and Hank pressed the button that he'd left beside him, always within reach. The stimulation took Connor by surprise and he spilled without meaning to, great jets of semen coating his stomach.

Hank pulled out, gasping. “Fuck. Connor.” He planted a kiss on his stomach before untying the rag from around Connor's mouth. “Are you okay? I didn’t tear you, did I?”

“All systems are fully operational,” Connor said. “It would take a serious amount of force to damage me, Lieutenant. Even when you are… enthusiastic, you still use more than enough lubricant."

“You like it rough, huh?” Hank grinned. 

“I like it when you like it,” Connor replied. 

“You gotta stop scaring me like that, Connor. I don’t think my heart can take it.” Hank pulled Connor to his feet and drew him into a tender embrace. “I can’t stop thinking about you putting that gun to your head. If you'd pulled that trigger, you would have ended two lives, not just one."

“It’s over,” Connor said, trying not to think about the implication of Hank's words but failing. The thought of Hank ending his life by his own hand in a world where he couldn't live without Connor was too awful to bear thinking about. “Amanda is no longer part of my program. I can rest a little easier knowing that.”

“So can I.” Hank planted a kiss on Connor’s lips, drawing it out into a long, tender caress of lips and tongues that ended only for Hank to breathe. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“I am Connor Anderson, your android,” Connor said with a smile, and he knelt to serve his one and only master.

***

Connor lay in Hank’s arms later that night. “How did you know it was a trap?” Connor asked.

“The way Stanley got under your skin, combined with the last time Cyberlife sent an android after us... Something didn’t smell right. Should have figured him playing hard to get was the strategy all along. They wanted you to probe him without getting suspicious. I’m not letting you probe so much as a microwave from now on.” Hank squeezed Connor protectively, and Connor kissed his stomach.

“He did torture and kill those deviants, Hank. I saw it in his memory," Connor said.

“Figures. Cyberlife probably made him do it so he’d get on our radar. Almost worked, too.” Hank sighed and pulled Connor closer. “Glad that program’s outta your system, but we can’t rest easy yet. That’s twice now they’ve come after you.” Hank planted a kiss on Connor’s head. “Let’s hope third time isn’t the charm.”

“If they get a hold of me—"

“No. Don’t even say it. I won’t shoot you, Connor. I’ll always find a way, even if I have to march into Hell itself to demand your soul back.” Hank sighed. “Now shut up so I can go to sleep, damn it. Some of us get tired, you know.”

“You could always order me to kneel in the living room,” Connor said.

“Don’t push me, or I’ll send you out there and tape this button down.” Hank pressed the button to illustrate his point and Connor shuddered at the stimulation.

“Promises, promises.” Connor grinned, expecting a reprisal, but when he looked down, he found that Hank had fallen asleep, his face peaceful and serene in the glow of Connor's blue LED.


End file.
